


A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [26]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Aphrodite Ships It, Cinderella Elements, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: Written for the February Ficlet Challenge Prompt 26- Fairy Tale AU.A Cinderella retelling with Annabeth and Percy.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629220
Kudos: 8
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes

Tears streamed down Annabeth’s face as she surveyed the ruins of her dress. She was meant to be going to a ball, but instead her stepmother had torn up her dress. She walked over to her wardrobe and looked inside, nothing even close to appropriate for a ball. She sighed and walked to the back of the house. Her stepmother and stepsisters had left long before. Once outside, she sat with her head in her hands. She was supposed to be smart! Why didn’t she have a solution? She cursed her mum for the millionth time. It was no good having a goddess for a mum if that goddess never showed her face, and left you to suffer with your stepfamily.

A beautiful woman appeared in front of her. She was dressed in a white dress, in the ancient Greek style. She wasn’t Athena though.

“Who are you?” she asked.

“Aphrodite, child, goddess of love. I must be brief, as I am not supposed to appear to mortals.”

“Why are you here? Why now?”

“Because now you have a chance in love, of course. I will fix your dress, hair, and make up and send you to the ball,” she said airily.

She waved an arm at Annabeth, and Annabeth felt her dress glow. She looked down to find a turquoise dress, tight at the top then layered at the bottom.

“Thank you, goddess.”

“Now go find yourself some love. There is a carriage out the front. The magic will only last until the stroke of midnight.” Aphrodite turned away with a giggle and disappeared.

Annabeth made her way to the front of the house, where she was greeted with the sight of a beautiful coach. She climbed in tentatively, and the footman began to drive. Within minutes she was at the ball.

She climbed out of the carriage and up the stairs of the palace. Once she entered the door, she glanced up. A young boy was standing to the side, his eyes met hers. They were exactly the same shade her dress. He caught her eye and smiled. She made her way across the floor to him, and they started dancing.

They danced and talked for hours. Then she heard it. The strike of the bell, she glanced at the clock and her heart dropped. Midnight.

“Goodbye, sir, I must take my leave now,” Annabeth said regretfully.

“Why not stay a little longer? Do you tire of me?”

“No, nothing of the sort.”

The belled had tolled six times. Without another word, she turned and ran, out the door and back to her coach. As she went down the stairs she felt her slipper fall off, but she kept running. She jumped into the coach and got a street away before the magic ended. She began the walk home.

The next day it was announced that whoever’s foot fit the slipper would marry the prince. Annabeth knew that her stepmother would never allow her to try the shoe on, so she began singing, so the guards would hear her and know she was there. She heard the commotion downstairs as the guards arrived, but ignored it and kept singing. After a few, minutes she heard a knock. She opened it to find a guard there.

“Excuse me ma’am, would you come downstairs, you must try on this slipper,” he asked politely.

She walked downstairs, and sat at the stool. The slipper fit perfectly on her foot. She left with the guard, waving at her stepfamily, who stood in the parlour, shell-shocked. She turned away with a smile and prayer of thanks to Aphrodite.


End file.
